The Sickness
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Robert has a cold and he's less than thrilled. Johnny, Enrique and Oliver decide to take advantage of the situation and try to get out of training, but will Robert find a way to stop them?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Sickness

**Summary**

Robert has a cold and he's less than thrilled. Johnny, Enrique and Oliver decide to take advantage of the situation and try to get out of training, but will Robert find a way to stop them?

.

His head throbbed.

His body ached.

His eyes watered.

His nose leaked.

His throat tickled.

Yes, the mighty Lord Robert was bed ridden with a cold. It was horrible for him; he could barely get out of bed without falling over. It had started just last night when he returned from a chess tournament with Brooklyn and Garland. It started with a tickle in the back of his throat, then an overpowering feeling of dread. He knew what was going to come and he didn't like it one bit.

The Beyblade Tournament was scheduled to begin in two days, but no matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to practice. Even lifting his arm made his body spasm. There was no way he could launch his beyblade in this condition. The battle would be over before it even begun. He sneezed; mucus and other germs landed on his royal blue quilt. How gross. Were the beyblading Gods telling him this was not the year to blade?

He sneezed again; a violent one this time which almost caused him to sit upright. He was covered in mucus now and the sight made his stomach twist. He brought his cover closer to his chin, feeling somewhat content underneath the thick sheet. A good rest was all he needed, but how could he sleep with that damned nose which refused to stop leaking?

A big box of Kleenex tissues sat next to him on his bedside table, well within reach of his arm. Twenty tissues already lay on the floor; he didn't like making a mess, but he'd clean it up later when he was healthy again. He grabbed a tissue, blew his nose and let it fall to the floor to join the others. This sucked majorly. He was bored, oh so very bored, but what could a sick man do other than drown himself in self-pity and think about his sickness?

Nothing.

So he lay there and wondered what to do. Gustav, his butler, was busy shopping for some much needed groceries. Enrique and his minions (aka silly girlfriends), decided to throw a party at HIS place last weekend. Robert tried to cancel the party, but there were too many of them. So the party went ahead, over a hundred people came including that drag queen Kai. Seriously, what self-respecting normal male would wear make-up?

The Blitzkrieg Boys were indeed a troubled lot.

A knock on the door, correction, a banging on the door caused him to break out of his thoughts. Judging by the horrible racket he knew Johnny was behind it. "Is it safe to come in or are you going to sneeze all over me and kill me?" the Scotsmen asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Muffled laughter followed his words. Robert frowned. Who else was there?

A voice which sounded suspiciously like Enrique spoke, "You're an idiot Johnny, a cold can't kill you!"

"I'm not stupid Enrique, I'm just being sarcastic! Robert doesn't need to know that," Johnny replied, a hint of defensive anger in his voice. Johnny was an idiot, how on earth did the boy graduate from high school was a wonder to him. Perhaps he bought himself out?

"Keep your voices down; I'm sure he can hear us." That one sounded like Oliver.

Robert sighed. Damn right he could. "Come in."

The door opened. His three 'lovable' friends entered the room, all standing beside his bed with concerned expressions on their faces. Well, only two were concerned, the other seemed quite happy with turn of events. For him, it meant a day of no-Robbie-lectures. "So Robert, how are you feeling?" Johnny asked.

Could this boy get any stupider? He was anything but fine! A voice in the back of his head told him to cough in Johnny's face and pass the sickness onto him, but honour and reputation told him not to. Damn his code of honour. "I'm sick Jonathon, obviously I am not fine," Robert replied, his voice as cold as ice.

Johnny picked up the hint and decided not to ask further questions. It was Enrique who spoke next. "I guess that means we're not blading today?" he asked, sounding a tad bit too hopeful.

Robert shook his head. So this is why they came to see him; not to see if he was well or not, but to see if they could have the day off. Those bastards. "There is a tournament in two days Enrique; I might be sick, but that does not mean you can take it easy. Do you wish to lose?" he demanded.

Oliver was quick to reply. "No no, not at all! We just..." he looked to his friends for support.

"Want to relax and distress before the big event starts!" Johnny added, feeling smart.

Enrique nodded. "Yeah, what he said!"

Make that two idiots on the team.

Robert sneezed again. His three teammates huddled together. "What if your laziness leads to us losing?"

A good question, but one Enrique had an answer for. "We've lost tournaments before Robert, this one isn't going to be any different if we lose."

The pain of failing to get a place in the last tournament still haunted Robert's mind. Failing to make it pass the qualifying rounds was a sign of incompetence. But yet, his teammates didn't seem to care. It was as if they preferred to risk losing in favour of having a fun day. "The thought of losing does not concern you?"

Oliver shrugged. "Nope."

"Nah, there are other things to be concerned about," Enrique said, raising a hand in the air and moving it around as he spoke, "like deciding which restaurant I should take my girls to tonight. I was going to go to Burger King but the chicks don't want a big fat greasy burger."

"If they don't want it, I'll have it," Johnny said, eyes lighting up with excitement much like a kid at a candy store.

Enrique flared his nostrils. "Buy your own burger!"

"Why can't you buy me one?"

"Because you're not a girl!"

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "Oh, if I was a girl would you buy me a burger?"

"You'd be an ugly girl so no!"

Johnny gasped. "You're horrible! Girls don't even like you Enrique; they call you Enrique-poo meaning you stink!"

Where on earth did Johnny get that logic from? Guess he must have hit the stupid tree when the stork dropped him down to the world... Robert was becoming quite annoyed at any rate. He was the sick one yet the two petulant children were arguing about juvenile matters! "I don't smell!"

"Your FACE DOES!"

How moronic. Robert brought a hand to his face and shook his head. Did the dumb boy realize noses did the smelling and they belonged on the face? As entertaining as it was, Robert felt his massive IQ drop to concerning levels. He needed to end this right now! He closed his eyes and visualized the loudest and sickest cough. This was his aim it would certainly shut them up. He could feel the cough develop in his chest then...

"Whoa what was that?" Oliver shrieked.

Robert drew attention to himself. "That cough belonged to me. If you don't cease your petty arguing, I will be forced to take drastic measures and ensure you are all sick too. It will go against my code of honour, but I really don't care for that right now. You _will _train for the tournament," he warned, eyes glowing with black fire. It was times like these where he really needed a big jar of peanut butter. It always made him feel better.

His speech worked. The boys looked utterly terrified! With a squeak, a murmur and a couple of shoves, the boys exited the room as fast as possible. Robert grinned to himself. Perhaps being sick had its uses after all.

.

Just a short one shot I felt like writing to get back into Beyblade, it's a looking a little 'dead' here. Majestics are just such a fun team to write about. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
